


In the Watches of the Night

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	In the Watches of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

In the Watches of the Night by Coolcat350

In the Watches of the Night  
by Coolcat350 

All you see  
Is the evil and the hate  
Mindless killing  
Not caring who he hurts.  
I do...  
There is more, you know.  
I'm sorry for what I did  
And for what I didn't do-  
Such things do exist.  
I don't want to hurt you  
But-  
what am I supposed to do???  
Caught-  
i can't.  
i can't hurt you.  
so I die?  
Didn't you ever wonder  
Why I'm always on the run-  
If I was who you think I am  
I wouldn't be  
And you know that-  
somewhere, unacknowledged...  
They want to kill me  
Because I wouldn't kill you.  
So hate me-I can understand.  
For her, right? Yes. You love her  
Don't you? Or even if you don't.  
There's always someone, something else  
Some reason to hate me  
So I watch  
Hidden  
And protect you.  
And when you find me  
You hurt me-  
But I don't care.  
You're safe.

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
